noirfandomcom-20200213-history
Mireille Bouquet
Mireille Bouquet is one of the two protagonists of Noir. She is a most trustworthy assassin for hire, considered to be near the top of her field. Though she projects a confident demeanor, she is secretly driven by a tragedy in her past. Her preferred weapon is a Walther P99. An icily efficient and professional assassin, she often displays ruthless and cold-blooded behavior. She has a very cynical and jaded personality, often coming off as abrasive and cruel. However, this is partially a façade she projects to protect herself from the harsh realities of her profession and to cope with her inner pain and sorrow from the tragedies she has suffered. When she allows her mask to slip, she often shows herself to be a generous and kind woman as well as a fiercely loyal and dependable ally. Appearance Mireille has long, wavy, blonde hair with bangs on the left side of her face. She has large blue eyes, thin eyebrows, and a diamond-shaped face. She usually wears light pink lipstick/gloss. Her typical outfit consists of a sleeveless burgundy turtleneck, leather high-heeled boots, a black mini skirt with a side slit, and a black single buckle belt. Role Mireille Bouquet is the daughter of Laurent and Odette Bouquet, the heads of a powerful Corsican family. The Bouquets' power and wealth derived from Laurent's association with Les Soldats, a powerful organization which had been ruling Europe in secret for a thousand years. In the first episode, Mireille is sent an email by a mysterious girl (Kirika), which reads "Make a pilgrimage for the Past, with me." She is first unaffected by it, but then begins to hear a song which shocks her. She decides to visit the mysterious girl in a construction site. The girl does not turn to meet her gaze when she asks who she is, and simply pulls out a pocket watch which plays the song she heard earlier. The girl runs away, and Mireille chases after her, to find her sitting on the edge of a steel beam, staring at the watch. She again asks the girl who she is, to which she replies, "Noir." Before Mireille can respond, a group of men in suits begin to shoot at her, and the girl runs away. Mireille manages to kill most of the men, but is trapped when a group of the men pin her down and hold her at gunpoint. However, before they can kill her, the girl returns to save her. Mireille is brought to the girl's house, where the girl wraps her wounded forearm with gauze. The girl introduces herself as Kirika Yuumura. Mireille replies by saying that she did research on the girl, and found that Kirika was not her real name, and that her purported "family" who owned the house she now lived in never existed. It turns out Kirika has no memory of who she truly is, only that she is "Noir", and that an ID card with her photo on it read "Kirika Yuumura". When she originally came to, she found two items: a gun and the pocket watch. Kirika plays the pocket watch's song and Mireille has a flashback to when she was younger, a recurring one which is revealed more and more throughout the following episodes. Mireille explains to Kirika that she is an assassin and that she works alone, but she will assist Kirika until she discovers who she truly is, and promises to kill Kirika when everything becomes clear. Many of the episodes that follow document various missions sent to the two and them following those missions. Trivia Gallery Mireille4.png Mireille3.png Mireille2.png EP9-19.jpg EP9-18.jpg EP9-6.jpg EP9-5.jpg EP8-16.jpg EP8-10.jpg de:Mireille Bouquet Category:Characters Category:Major Characters